


can you kill a secret?

by vellutonero



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	can you kill a secret?

**wasting away**

_He broke every rule in the book. And some that aren’t._

Дождь барабанит в стекла «порше», и из-за этого мир за пределами прохладного салона кажется размытым серым пятном, чем-то несуществующим, в нем не существует звуков, в нем не существует другого движения, кроме тяжело падающих капель. Гиллем цепляется за руль так, что белеют костяшки, как будто за спасательный круг утопающий. Ему приходится сдерживать себя – на всякий случай.  
\- Выходи, - глухо проговаривает он, удивляясь про себя, почему это, собственно, он еще церемонится? Во-первых, здесь он – главный, и это его машина, и притворное отсутствие у Тарра минимальных знаний об этикете еще не дают тому права хозяйничать в бардачке. Гиллем понимает, что говорить – бесполезно. Однако, выпихивать Тарра из машины насильно кажется еще большей глупостью.  
Рикки извлекает из недр бардачка зажигалку, простую металлическую зажигалку без гравировок, которая затерялась между документами, несколькими старыми газетами, помятой начатой пачкой сигарет и складным зонтиком, и коротким жестом закуривает. Он сейчас очень простой, без напускной наглости, без покорности «потому что я всегда выполняю ваши приказы», кажется, сейчас Тарр забывает обо всех своих личинах, масках, о всех ролях, которые он исполняет.  
\- Ты должен быть в Париже, - Гиллем смотрит, как тонкая струйка дыма срывается с кончика сигареты и устремляется к потолку машины.  
\- Я был там, - пожимает плечами Тарр, - надоела местная кухня.  
\- Окно открой, - фыркает Гиллем, понимая, что бывший подчиненный все еще раздражает его, что от него невозможно избавиться, и он все еще беспрекословно выполняет приказы: через двухсантиметровую полоску в салон машины врывается безжалостная сырость, холод, но зато окружающий машину мир приобретает более четкие грани.  
Тарр молчит, хотя Гиллем думает, что, наверное, ему есть, что сказать.  
\- Выходи, приехали же, - устало говорит Гиллем, надеясь уже все-таки избавиться от надоедливого агента.  
\- Куда приехали? – вдруг совершенно веселым голосом переспрашивает Рикки. Гиллем окидывает его взглядом, и обнаруживает на лице Тарра привычную острую ухмылку, сигарета свешивается с одного края губ. – Мы, мистер Гиллем, даже еще не на полпути.  
Гиллему стоит огромных усилий не дать Тарру в морду. В конце концов, в какие бы игры Рикки не играл, иногда этой игре можно поддаться, при нынешнем-то положении особенно.  
\- Куда тебе? – спрашивает Гиллем, чувствуя себя личным водителем. Тарр отмахивается, хотя, на самом деле, показывает направление.

**stronger than me**

_Young Guillam’s jumping at shadows too._

Асфальт под ногами приятно поскрипывает, или это резиновые подошвы тонких кед?.. Холодный воздух врывается в легкие, наполняя их, и трудно дышать, трудно удерживать дыхание и не задыхаться, когда берешь слишком высокий темп. Ощущение, как расправляются плечи, как пружинят и наконец-то правильно работают мышцы ног, как мысли из головы постепенно пропадают совсем – их словно бы выдувает окружающим ветром.  
Гиллем не хочет останавливаться – он и так давно не бегал. Собственно, он никогда не был спортивным человеком, да и бегать не особенно любил, но почему-то именно в этот вечер, во время неспешной прогулки по закоулкам своего района, ему захотелось побежать. Да, на нем нелепый шерстяной свитер поверх водолазки, и неудобная, неподходящая обувь, но это желание как будто выше его, он не может его контролировать.  
Он начинает медленно, пробуя дорогу, осторожно прислушиваясь к своим собственным ощущениям, постепенно увеличивая темп. Гиллем думает, что это невероятно глупо – вот так вот пускаться в бег ни с того, ни с сего, но хорошо, что уже сумерки и его точно никто не увидит: узкая дорожка между задними дворами двух улиц совсем неосвещена, и даже если кто-то из хозяев решит выглянуть в свой садик, бегущего человека заметить не сможет. Дорожка хорошая, ровная и чистая, несколько опавших листьев только украшают ее, но никак не мешают бегу. Странно, что больше здесь никто не тренируется, отвлеченно замечает Гиллем.  
Ветер свистит в ушах, и несколько заглушает собственные невеселые мысли об уничтоженной сети агентов в Африке: из-за этого он уже давно не может спать. Гиллем прибавляет темп, начинает бежать быстрее. Дыхание сбивается окончательно, он ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыбешка, и начинает неприятно сосать под ложечкой и тянуть в боку, но он не может остановиться. Не сейчас.  
Дорожка заканчивается, Гиллем выбегает на улицу, которая ведет к его дому – через два небольших квартала как раз будет его здание. Он не сразу замечает прислонившегося к ограде человека, поэтому, когда все-таки останавливается перед крыльцом, чтобы успокоить дыхание и сердцебиение, чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда слышит хриплый, но при этом мягкий голос:  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Гиллем.  
Он поднимает голову – Рикки Тарр вальяжно облокотился на ограду, дымит сигаретой, и выражение его лица невозможно прочесть, потому что фонари на этой стороне улицы не горят. Гиллем пытается отдышаться, по-старчески упершись руками в колени, и только сейчас понимает как, должно быть, по-идиотски выглядит. Наверняка щеки раскраснелись, и из носа неприятно течет, и волосы растрепались, в общем – не тот вид, в котором можно позволить своим подчиненным себя видеть.  
\- Я же вам должен докладывать, правильно? – ухмыляется Тарр, не двигаясь. – Значит докладываю. У меня есть та-акое по последнему заданию, что это даже неприлично произносить вслух.  
Гиллем думает, что Рикки Тарру незнакомо понятие «прилично». Однако у парня на лице написано такое удовлетворение самим собой, что, кажется, даже глаза светятся. Хотя, может быть, это всего лишь отблески огней на другой стороне улицы.  
\- Доложился? – огрызается Гиллем. Тарр внимательно следит за каждым его вздохом, и это нервирует. – Свободен!  
\- Зачем же так грубо, мистер Гиллем, я ведь и обидеться могу-у, - тянет Тарр, смешно складывая губы в трубочку, наконец-то отлипая от ограды. – Решили пробежаться перед сном?  
Гиллем с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не послать Тарра куда подальше. Хотя, он имеет на это полное право. Рикки разочарованно пожимает плечами, выкидывает метким броском окурок в урну, и уходит, не прощаясь. Гиллем смотрит ему вслед, не понимая, почему мальчишка так раздражает. И почему, собственно, «мальчишка» - они ведь почти ровесники.

**a cup of coffee**

_Yes, with Ricki Tarr it could have happened. With Tarr, anything could have happened._

Гиллем никогда до этого момента не думал, что простой домашний уют мог примирить его с необходимостью вставать в шесть утра. В «Цирке» он обязан появляться в возмутительные семь сорок пять, и он, поскольку никогда не был ранней пташкой, обычно ненавидел этот распорядок. Но теперь – он не может не признавать, что утреннее пробуждение стало не в пример приятнее: Камилла беззвучно ворочается и сонно целует его в лоб, когда он осторожно выбирается из кровати.  
Засыпать в кровати с кем-то – это совсем не то же самое, что просыпаться, и Гиллем с удивлением оценивает это только сейчас, когда сорокалетие неотвратимо маячит на горизонте. Он смотрит на то, как Камилла снова утыкается носом в подушку, подминая под себя большую часть одеяла, и у нее стройные ноги, маленький синяк под правой коленкой. Гиллем любит ее ноги, больше всего – когда она призывно раздвигает их перед ним. Искушение задержаться в постели велико, но Гиллем решительно закрывает дверь в спальню.  
Пока на плите прогревается чайник, он спускается на крыльцо дома за ежедневной газетой, но вместо утренних новостей находит Тарра. Тот подозрительно свеж для этого времени утра, стоит перед ступеньками, руки в карманах, теплая куртка распахнута, привычная ухмылка кривит губы. Гиллем смотрит на него даже с разочарованием: от того, что начавшийся прекрасно день оказался сразу испорченным. Почему-то Тарр всегда был плохим предзнаменованием, и Гиллем знает – он придирается, потому что ему не нравятся методы Рикки. Потому что не готов доверять ему.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Гиллем! – непристойно радостный Тарр салютует начальнику. – А я тут прогуливался в районе, и случайно набрел на ваш дом.  
Тарр расплывается в такой улыбке, что сразу становится понятно: он не просто так проехал половину Лондона. Гиллем вздыхает, раздумывая, как стоит поступить, приглашать его в дом не хочется, но обсуждать работу на улице, буквально на виду у всех…  
\- Поднимайся, - все-таки кивает он. Гиллем немного переживает из-за Камиллы, но она редко поднимается раньше восьми, и спит достаточно крепко.  
Тарр ловко взбирается по лестницам и юрко ввинчивается в квартиру сквозь небольшой проем, пока Гиллем возится с застрявшими в скважине ключами. Рикки осматривает уютную прихожую и безошибочно сворачивает на кухню, как будто всю жизнь живет в этом помещении, а не первый раз вошел.  
\- Бля! – приглушенно ругается Тарр, когда Гиллем все-таки закрывает входную дверь. Он чувствует неладное, поэтому спешит на кухню. Чайник снят с горелки, а Рикки обиженно дует на свою правую ладонь.  
Гиллем вздыхает.  
\- Говори, зачем пришел. Чаю не предлагаю, - предупреждает он, пока Тарр, вроде уже забывший об ошпаренной руке, придирчиво рассматривает кухню, в итоге прилипая к виду из окна.  
\- Да я же говорю – просто шел мимо, - ухмыляется он, - решил посмотреть, как вы живете, мистер Гиллем. Я же правда – правда – очень хороший мальчик, а вы почему-то так предвзято ко мне относитесь.  
\- Я не отношусь к тебе предвзято, - возражает Гиллем, зная, что это неправда. Его постоянно напрягает Тарр, причем чем ближе и дольше он находится – тем это напряжение лучше чувствуется. – Мне просто не нравятся твои… принципы.  
\- Принципы?.. Вы считаете, что в нашей работе нужно обращать внимание на то, что в обществе считается приличным, а что нет? Да если бы секс не был самым простым способом получить информацию, у нас бы вообще никакой информации не было, во всяком случае, не так быстро, - Тарр не обижается, по его голосу нельзя это понять, да и по глазам, в общем, тоже. Гиллем ничего не отвечает.  
\- Скажите, - Тарр отлипает от окна и приближается к Гиллему, - разве вам никогда не хотелось… попробовать?  
Рикки рассматривает его лицо, переводит взгляд на губы. Гиллему неуютно, почему-то хочется отступить назад, но он не позволяет себе такой слабости, никогда не мог позволить. Это не получается поцелуй – во всяком случае, это точно не похоже на те поцелуи, которыми его обычно одаривает Камилла. Тарр целует мягко, но настойчиво, внимательно, долго, со вкусом, посасывая его нижнюю губу немного, машинально цепляясь рукой в волосы, придерживая. Когда он отпускает Гиллема, у того слегка сбито дыхание.  
\- Ты!..  
\- Можете сказать, что вам не понравилось, - морщится Тарр, - я не обижусь. Но зато вы хотя бы знаете, как я работаю, если это видится мне единственным выходом.  
\- Это был единственный выход? – тупо спрашивает Гиллем, очень жалея, что у него сейчас ничего нет в руках – ни чашки чая, ни сигареты, чего-то, чем можно было бы отгородиться.  
\- Я рассмотрел все варианты, - улыбается Тарр. – Спасибо, что дали мне шанс, мистер Гиллем.  
Рикки протискивается опять невероятно ловко между начальником и обеденным столом, и направляется в прихожую. Гиллем идет вслед за ним – сам не знает, зачем. Наверное, хочет убедиться, что Тарр все-таки на самом деле уйдет. Прежде, чем выйти за пределы квартиры, но уже стоя в проеме открытой двери, он проговаривает:  
\- Она вам изменяет. С доктором Сэндом, - Рикки прикусывает сигарету, а Гиллем радуется, что ему удается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. – До встречи в офисе, мистер Гиллем.

**the garden**

_And young Guillam needs a holiday, thought Mendel._

\- Еще раз, объясни мне, почему я должен оставаться здесь, с тобой? – Гиллем чуть ли не стонет в голос, когда в аэропорту Шарля де Голля табличку с его фамилией держит Тарр. Он надеялся, что отпуск во Франции, на котором так настаивали практически все вокруг, станет некоторой отправной точкой для новой жизни, но никак не окажется точкой удивительно привязанной к прошлому.  
\- Я взял машину напрокат, чтобы вам было удобнее, мистер Гиллем, - Тарр обращается привычно, как к начальнику, хотя самому Гиллему кажется, что такое обращение категорически неправильно, особенно после всего, что произошло в Англии.  
Правда, он быстро забывает об этом: как только видит машину. Это кабриолет девчачьего цвета топленого молока с карамелью, удивительно (и подозрительно) гармонирует с любимой курткой Рикки и его волосами – примерно такого же оттенка. Гиллем садится на пассажирское сиденье, и нет, не потому, что доверяет свою жизнь в руки более, чем надежного Тарра, просто он ненавидит леворульные машины.  
\- Может, ты еще и номер в отеле мне забронировал? – усмехается Гиллем, чем вызывает неподдельное восхищение в глазах Тарра, которое тот тут же скрывает неизменными очками-авиаторами, поздняя весна во Франции яркая, но прохладная.  
\- Лучше, - загадочно ухмыляется Рикки, и Гиллем предпочитает больше ничего не спрашивать.  
Тарр ведет осторожно, но быстро, машина плавно скользит по проспекту Насьон, и город играет всеми красками бурной французской весны. Гиллем машинально замечает, что начинает сам дышать этим городом, и не может надышаться – глубоких вдохов не хватает, хочется совершенно сумасшедшее раскинуть руки, чтобы эта весна пронзила тело насквозь. Это, наверное, кризис среднего возраста, думает он.  
А Тарр все едет, и едет, и едет, и он не останавливается ни на секунду, как будто бы все светофоры в городе отменили, и этот величественно-утонченный организм дышащий весной существует только для Питера Гиллема. Пошлый кабриолет больше не кажется ему плохой идеей, наоборот – самой лучшей.  
\- Как ты это придумал? – спрашивает Гиллем, прикрывая глаза, когда мимо начинает стремительно проноситься центр города.  
\- Я же вроде как хорошо выполняю приказы, - усмехается Тарр. – И вы заслуживаете таких каникул.  
Гиллем молчит, не отвечая. Иногда Рикки откровенно переигрывает с этими отношениями начальник-подчиненный, как будто ему нравится подкалывать Гиллема. Хотя, вообще-то – нравится. Питер знает об этом, и даже совсем не возражает, потому что он в Париже и весь город принадлежит ему, и плевать на этого самоуверенного придурка, который всегда делает вид, что знает больше, чем положено.  
В конце концов, даже если однажды утром Гиллем обнаружит этого засранца в своей постели, уютно развалившимся на подушках, он даже не подумает его выгонять. Весна…

**never gonna happen**

_‘That’s what I mean,’ said Tarr. ‘Babies can bite.’_

Рикки потягивается на неудобной жесткой кушетке, обнаруживая себя укрытым кашемировым однотонным пледом. Он почти не помнит комнату, поэтому сейчас, когда она освещена осторожным холодным светом раннего утра, осматривает ее со всем профессиональным вниманием. Помещение большое, просторное и какое-то пустое, но все здесь просто кричит стилем и дороговизной, и в нос сильно бьет горький аромат сигарет и сладковатый – малины и корицы, как будто шторы и плед опрысканы чем-то, что придает такой запах.  
Тарр не любит показушные интерьеры, и этот кажется ему именно таким. Легкий налет тщательно выверенной небрежности, оставленная на каминной полке газета, слегка сдвинутый ковер – сразу понятно, кому принадлежит квартира. Рикки, конечно же, не может удержаться от того, чтобы пройтись по остальным комнатам и оценить их тоже, только он не учитывает скрипучие полы и тот факт, что «остальных комнат» всего одна, и ей оказывается спальня Гиллема.  
Уютные темные тона, спокойные и чистые, просторная кровать, задернутые шторы, комод с зеркалом, все очень стандартное и классическое, на прикроватных тумбочках никаких упоминаний личных вещей – ни книжки, ни снятых с запястья часов, ни даже пепельницы. Сам Гиллем спит между подушек, уткнувшись лицом в одну из них, как-то трогательно и немножко по-детски, Тарр даже останавливается почти в самом дверном проеме, чтобы понаблюдать за таким редким явлением. Сам Рикки не может спать, когда кто-то на него смотрит, это профессиональное, но ведь Гиллем сам никогда не был охотником за головами.  
Тарр присаживается на край кровати, чувствуя, как она приятно пружинит под ним. Он улыбается сам себе, давя глупое желание погладить Гиллема по щеке, например, разбудить его, добившись возможно очередного убийственного взгляда, или какого-нибудь недовольного комментария. Тарр даже не сразу понимает, что Питер смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Эй, - он хрипит после сна, и этим своим видом полностью разбивает все предположения Рикки. Он не выглядит ни злым, ни недовольным, и уж точно не выглядит готовым отпускать замечания в приказном тоне.  
\- Эй, - отвечает Рикки, с удивлением понимая, что растрепанный со сна Гиллем выглядит удивительно элегантно и гармонично, ничуть не хуже, чем в своих вечных остромодных костюмах-тройках.  
Питер приподнимается на локте, поправляет одну из подушек и ложится на нее – явно с намеком оставляя достаточно места рядом с собой. Тарр удивленно приподнимает бровь, но это скорее тоже рефлекторно получается, и, стянув с ног стоптанные кроссовки, забирается на кровать. Гиллем притягивает его к себе, укладывает его руку себе на талию и вроде снова задремывает. Тарр уже без заминки гладит его по щеке и волосам, думая, какая все-таки глупость была проводить ночь на кушетке, когда еще за скомканным холостяцким ужином было понятно, чем это вся неудачная затея закончится. Когда Тарр в очередной раз неожиданно появился на пороге у Гиллема, вмял его в ближайшую стенку, с конкретным намерением запустив руку тому в брюки, и как потом смущался, поедая хозяйский супчик, и сам же улегся демонстративно на диване, ну идиот-идиотом.  
Гиллем еще сказал что-то из серии «это неправильно», и сказал это, как раньше говорил «Смотри в пол и ничего не говори, пока к тебе не обратятся». И вот сейчас Тарр спит с этим человеком, пахнущим сигаретами и малиной, в одной постели. И ему даже начинает нравиться.

**bonus: in my bed**

_‘But you did,’ said Guillam shortly._

Когда они первый раз оказываются в компрометирующем положении – Гиллем про себя отказывается называть это как-то иначе, - Тарр отсасывает ему так, как Камилле, девушке всегда в сексе раскрепощенной и умелой, даже и не снилось. Это происходит спонтанно, и еще даже до того, как Гиллем узнает, что Рикки теперь один из его подчиненных: они сталкиваются в одном из самых непрезентабельных баров Лондона, Питер уже порядочно пьян. Он с трудом на ногах держался в тот вечер. Тарр, похоже, тоже был не в кондиции для тщательного знакомства и рассказа о себе, но это его категорически не смущает, и он только развратно ухмыляется на общем собрании, когда Хэйдон представляет отделу нового главу. Гиллем, впрочем, достойно держится и совершенно игнорирует абсолютно любые попытки Рикки обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Мистер Гиллем, - Тарр нагоняет его после работы, через три квартала от главного здания, и это выглядит случайностью: обычно Питер ездит на машине, - подождите.  
-Тарр, - кивает Гиллем, машинально подмечая разные мелкие детали в облике подчиненного, от складки на воротнике до заправленных за ухо волос.  
\- Я хотел с вами поговорить, - ухмыляется Рикки. – Хотя, конечно, вы уже знаете, что это неправда.  
\- А что же? – Гиллем не то, чтобы не в настроении разговаривать, просто меньше всего в жизни сейчас ему нужны эти странные, неловкие моменты с одним из подчиненных, которые будут повторяться и закончатся только со смертью одного из них.  
Тарр пристально смотрит ему в глаза, хватает за руку и дергает в узкий проем между домами, прижимая к стенке. Они целуются как два сумасшедших, как будто это – их воздух, которого всю жизнь не хватало, а сейчас кто-то открыл его доступ. Рикки прижимается, трется, гладит, забирается руками под пиджак, но Гиллем не возражает, не отталкивает, не пытается задаваться вопросами, не допускает сомнений.  
В этот вечер они оказываются в одной из бесконечных съемных квартирок Тарра, где всей мебели-то и есть – кровать и маленький столик, на котором стоит радиоприемник. Рикки осторожно выпутывает Гиллема из его одежды, и тянет его на кровать, поверх себя, и они занимаются сексом до самого утра, всю ночь, и совсем не говорят, будто бы боясь в порыве страсти выговорить какую-то государственную тайну. Тарр балдеет и обмякает от тихих гортанных стонов Гиллема, и обхватывает ногами его талию, неуклюже и неудобно, только это не имеет значения.  
Наутро Рикки избавляет Гиллема от необходимости придумывать правильные слова, сам ведь ненавидит такие неловкие попытки что-либо сказать «после», прикладывает пальцы к его губам, небрежно одеваясь.  
Они и потом ничего не говорят, до следующего раза.

**english goodbye**

_‘We’ve been through all that.’  
‘Well, I’m going through it all again,’ Guillam retorted._

Тарр сидит на пассажирском сиденье, втянув голову в плечи и уставившись в окно. Он избегает смотреть на Гиллема и тем более смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому и наблюдает серый Лондонский пейзаж. Пункт назначения: Ливерпуль, после которого Тарру предстоит еще довольно нервная дорога куда-то, он пока не решил, следовать ли утвержденному маршруту после того, как сумеет выбраться из страны.  
Гиллем следит за дорогой, и никак не может решиться начать разговор – хотя бы повторить еще раз ориентировки, и вовсе не потому, что он сомневается в памяти Тарра, как раз наоборот. Он сомневается в себе, хотя никак не хочет этого признавать. Не хочет даже отрывать взгляд от асфальта впереди, потому что смотреть на своего попутчика как-то больно и грустно. Гиллем смирился с необходимостью – с собственной параноей – и расстался с Камиллой, собственно, она даже ничего не отрицала, умная девушка. И ему вроде уже начинало казаться посреди всего это безумия и напряжения, что его собственное спокойствие снова нашлось.  
Тишина кажется невыносимой, поэтому Тарр начинает нести чушь. Обо всем, что только не придет ему в голову, о своем прошлом, о своих удачных заданиях, о своих женщинах. Гиллем даже бровью не ведет, когда Тарр начинает хвастаться? своим ménage a quatre, потому что тоже понимает – все, произносимое Рикки выполняет исключительно функцию радио, которого нет, чтобы скрасить несколько часов дороги, чтобы не было необходимости говорить о чем-то другом.  
Гиллем в голове даже проигрывал возможные варианты развития этого разговора. Но вот правда, а что он может сказать Тарру? «Мне было хорошо с тобой»? «Я не хочу с тобой расставаться»? Бред сивой кобылы или влюбленного мальчика лет пятнадцати, честное слово. Гиллем еще представлял, что Тарр на это может ответить в своей неповторимой манере.  
Они все-таки перекидываются парой слов в дороге – повторяют явки-пароли, Гиллем удовлетворенно кивает. Когда машина останавливается в одном из особенно темных уголков пригорода Ливерпуля (относительно пригорода, конечно же), Тарр берется за ручку двери, но медлит почему-то.  
Гиллем даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, чтобы выдавить из себя эти слова, дежурные, заранее приготовленные и прокрученные в голове много тысяч раз, но Тарр прикладывает к его губам палец – совсем, как в их первое утро вместе. И улыбается, понимающей, мягкой улыбкой, которая так несвойственно озаряет его черты лица, смягчая их и, кажется, выявляя на свет настоящего Рикки Тарра. Гиллем кивает.  
Тарр выползает из машины, не прощаясь, и у них выходит расстаться вполне по-английски.

**let them talk**

_‘I was feeling pretty physical. Frustrated, you could almost say.’_

\- Как ты думаешь, у нас уже все в досье написано? – Тарр валяется на животе и вычерчивает пальцем узоры на груди Гиллема, пока тот с серьезным видом изучает содержимое одной из своих рабочих папок.  
\- Конечно, - на автомате отвечает Питер, хотя на самом деле не понял сути вопроса. Тарру всегда нравилось, как Гиллем машинально поддакивает абсолютно всему, что ему говорят, когда он занят – этакая миленькая, маленькая привычка, которая как один из кусочков паззла создавала уютный и настоящий образ Гиллема, за рамками его образа в Цирке.  
\- Серьезно? – палец Тарра на мгновение задержался на соске Питера, на что тот только поежился. – Но если так, то нам опасно встречаться так явно… Возможно, нужна будет какая-то конспирация?  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Гиллем.  
\- Ты опять меня не слушаешь, - лукаво улыбается Тарр, потому что обычно над невнимательным Гиллемом было легко и приятно шутить. Он бесился, ругался, но в конечном итоге поддавался на игру.  
\- Почему же, - Питер вздыхает и откладывает рабочую папку, понимая, что ему вряд ли спокойно дадут дочитать отчет. Можно было прикрикнуть на Тарра, можно было ему приказать или грубо спихнуть с постели – он не стал бы возражать, вопить и вставать в позу, понимая, когда Гиллему можно возразить, а когда нет, но правда была в том, что с некоторых пор Питеру чересчур приятна компания в собственной постели, чтобы от нее избавляться.  
А документы он все равно сможет тщательно изучить в офисе, где единственным отвлекающим фактором будет заманчивый аромат кофе из новенькой, блестящей кофемашины.  
\- Хорошо. Я тебя внимательнейшим образом слушаю.  
\- Я говорил, смотри, а если у нас в досье уже написано, что мы…? Это же значит, что… - Тарр намеренно не заканчивает свои предложении, ему нравится, когда это говорит Гиллем. Что-то в его голосе было такое, что делало абсолютно все сказанные им предложения безумно сексуальными.  
\- Если написано, но нас до сих пор не трогают, вероятно, эта информация пока не актуальна. И в общем-то, это ничего не значит, - Гиллем подтягивает к себе Тарра для мягкого поцелуя. Его губы еще соленые, и сам он весь размякший, еще не пришедший в себя (или специально пытающийся остаться в расслабленном состоянии) после оргазма, и Рикки с удовольствием отвечает. Он возится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Пусть смотрят, так что ли? – задает он вопрос в губы Гиллема.  
\- Скорее слушают, - усмехается тот. – Обычно ставят жучки прослушки.  
\- Тогда может быть, - Тарр жарко шепчет Гиллему на ухо, - обеспечим их более… страстным материалом?

**can you kill a secret?**

_Left to himself Guillam would have been very rough with Tarr, he had no doubt of it._

\- А также, в своих почтовых ящиках каждый из вас найдет новый позывной, а также систему, которая позволит связываться со мной по закрытым и открытым каналам в полной безопасности, - Гиллем доволен собой, ему очень нравится эта новая сеть, которую он пытается – пока только пытается создать на базе вверенного ему Хэйдоном подразделения. И пусть это в большинстве своем грубые, неотесанные убийцы, не чета самому Гиллему с его утонченностью, образованием, неумением убить человека 183 способами.  
Он завершает свое первое собрание подчиненных элегантным жестом, рассматривая, как набившийся небольшой кабинет расходится. Кто-то пришел в маскировке, но многие и не явились вовсе, Гиллем не обиделся, он прекрасно понимает. Ему еще только предстоит тщательно разобраться в делах своих подчиненных: он твердо намерен изучить каждое личное дело, и пока еще не знает всех подробностей, но уверен – это только вопрос времени.  
\- Простите, мистер Гиллем, - кашляет кто-то у него над ухом, и он чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Перед ним Рикки Тарр, но он никогда не признается, что это досье прочитал самым первым. Несколько раз.  
\- Слушаю тебя, Тарр, - Гиллем позволяет себе обращаться к парню на «ты», официальность кажется излишней, ну и субординация подстегивает, новообретенное положение, Питер всегда любил ощущать свою власть.  
\- Я считаю, что условное место выбрано неудачно, - заявляет Тарр, хотя Гиллем почему-то уверен, что он даже не прочитал содержимое полученного конверта.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Оно не соответствует маскировке.  
\- И что же у тебя за маскировка? – интересуется между делом Гиллем, изображая бурную занятость: перекладывая на столе бумажки.  
Тарр наклоняется к его уху, обжигая шею горячим дыханием:  
\- Ваш личный мальчик, - пошло отвечает он, заставляя Гиллема поперхнуться словами. Он ухмыляется во весь рот, и быстро отпрыгивает в сторону, явно ожидая, что начальник ему врежет.  
Гиллем недалек от этого действия, но просто вздыхает, качая головой. Начинать работу в новой должности с мордобоя? Нет, спасибо.  
\- Ну и ладно, я, в общем-то, еще не читал, - Тарр машет конвертом в воздухе и выходит из кабинета, плотно и тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

**a perfect lie**

_'Maybe I thought mr Guillam would say "Come home Tarr",' he replied with a knowing glance..._

\- Вы правда не хотели, чтобы я возвращался? – Тарр стоит в дверном проеме, облокотившись на косяк. Гиллем ощутимо вздрагивает – он не привык, чтобы кто-то беззвучно возникал у него за спиной.  
\- Что за бред, Тарр, – он ощутимо высокомерен, буквально намеренно это делает, отказываясь для себя самого даже объяснять подобную реакцию. В Цирке так не принято, вообще не принято объяснять свои поступки.  
\- Мне показалось, вы были даже рады, что со мной не было связи на протяжении этих шести месяцев, - Тарр не отступает, только складывает руки на груди, насупившись. У него это выражение лица выходит совершенно очаровательным, но и при этом зловещим – пухлые губы складываются в искривленную линию, глаза он прищуривает, не в том привычном насмешливом прищуре, а в чем-то совершенно новом и куда более опасном. Гиллем вдруг понимает, что почему-то за спиной Рикки не возвышается Фавн, приставленный к нему.  
\- Где твоя нянька? – интересуется как бы между делом Гиллем. Еще не хватает ему бояться гримасничающего Тарра.  
\- Ммм… отвлекся, - ухмыляется Рикки, как-то расслабляясь. – Не пригласите меня войти, мистер Гиллем?  
Гиллем со вздохом кивает. Он правда уже устал, и ему совершенно не хочется разбираться, почему Тарр оказался на пороге его квартиры, как вскрыл запертый замок с секретом, зачем начал весь этот странный разговор. То есть, конечно же, в глубине души Гиллем имеет кое-какие соображения на этот счет, только вот парадокс: очень не хочет, чтобы они оправдались. Ни когда-нибудь потом, ни совершенно точно – сейчас.  
\- А здесь совсем ничего не изменилось, - воркует Рикки, водя руками по открытым книжным полкам, по статуэткам на подоконнике, по тяжелым портьерам. Гиллем следит за его движениями, усевшись на край стола. Двигаться не хочется: Тарр сам вносит некую динамичность всегда, и за ним очень легко наблюдать – и в каком-то смысле даже приятно, у него очень мягкие движения, как у разленившегося, разморенного солнцем хищника, всегда готового к сильному удару или к прыжку.  
\- Вы правда не думали о том, чтобы я вернулся? – еще раз спрашивает Тарр, находясь к Гиллему близко-близко, придвигаясь с каждым словом, внимательно смотря в глаза. От Рикки волнами исходит тепло, и Гиллем чувствует, что его ведет от этого тепла. Как мальчишку.  
\- Не думал, - упрямо сжимает губы Гиллем.  
\- Ну да-а, - ухмыляется Тарр, кладя руки ему на бедра, - повторяйте себе это почаще, мистер Гиллем.

**heart's a mess**

_Guillam had already cut him off. ‘You just keep your head down, right?’ he ordered, and Tarr sulked for space._

Они впервые спят в одной постели – всю ночь, трезвые и уставшие, и у Гиллема дома, и сам Гиллем никак не может уснуть. Тарр отвернулся от него, обняв подушку и подмяв под себя одеялом, собрав для себя своеобразный кокон. Гиллем думает, что обычно Рикки спит совсем по-другому, ну должен спать по-другому, чутко, просыпаться от каждого шороха, и лежать, вытянувшись на постели, готовый в любой момент выхватить из-под подушки пистолет или нож. Но нет, Тарр не просыпается на то, как Гиллем возится, неспособный найти удобное положение.  
Или делает вид, что не просыпается, дергая плечом, когда Гиллем пытается отнять у него хотя бы краешек одеяла.  
Гиллем прекращает возиться, когда понимает, как это глупо. Он лежит на спине, смотрит в потолок, изредка косясь на Тарра. У того на спине несколько тонких шрамов и желтеющий уже синяк под лопаткой, волосы на затылке смешно топорщатся в разные стороны, и в ночной темноте кожа блестит карамелью. Красивый мальчик, не смотря ни на что, и Гиллема как-то задевает эта мысль.  
Не то, чтобы это неправда. И не то, чтобы раньше в голову Гиллема не приходили такие мысли. Просто сейчас – после незабываемого секса, после невероятной какой-то близости, это пугает. И Тарр, спящий рядом тоже пугает, потому что будет же утро, неловкое, наверняка не менее странное, и Гиллем будет думать о своих соседях, которые наверняка что-то слышали, и еще будет думать о не задернутых шторах, и о том, что не позволит Рикки в очередной раз приложить палец к его губам, чтобы он ничего не сказал.  
\- Прекращай думать, - Гиллем вздрагивает от хриплого голоса Тарра, - мешает.  
\- Не спишь? – тупо спрашивает он.  
\- Не сплю, - признается Тарр, разворачиваясь лицом к Гиллему. – А вы почему?..  
Гиллем производит короткий нервный смешок, ну правда же – как нелепо обращаться на вы к человеку, с которым обнаженным лежишь в одной постели?  
\- Вот… - он почти руками разводит, но не успевает, потому что Тарр притискивает его за талию к себе, обнимая, и кладя голову на плечо.  
\- Засыпай давай, завтра же сам с утра встать не сможешь, - Рикки впервые за все время их знакомства переходит на ты, и от этого в груди Гиллема растекается мягкое, уютное тепло, ему нравится, как Тарр сопит немного.  
\- А ты почему не спишь? – вдруг спрашивает он, почти уже провалившись в сон. Тарр тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Потому что я охраняю ваш сон, мистер Гиллем.

**bonus: take what you take**

_Tarr was an acceptable person, which again seemed to Guillam a matter of opinion._

Отель был маленький и тихий, практически в пригороде Лондоне, номера недорогие и почти все время занятые, но у Гиллема всегда есть на случай несколько броней. Ему нравится это место для временного размещения агентов: никто из работников или постояльцев не задает лишних вопросов, и всегда можно выпросить дополнительную подушку к тому недоразумению, что обычно лежит на кроватях.  
\- Номер на фамилию Беннет, - тихо говорит Гиллем хозяйке заведения у стойки портье, и оглядывается, пока та ищет бронь в толстом журнале. Тарр маячит у него за спиной неотрывно, пытаясь одновременно и выглядеть близким родственником, и слиться с обстановкой так. Последнее удалось ему особенно удачно: Гиллем сначала принял Тарра за узор на обоях.  
\- Ах вот, нашлась ваша бронь. Номер с двумя кроватями на неделю, - хозяйка тактично подсовывает Гиллему бумажку со стоимостью проживания и, после того, как он кладет деньги на стойку, протягивает ему ключ на смешном брелке.  
Он очаровательно улыбается ей, благодарит и подхватывает с пола небольшую дорожную сумку, кивая Тарру следовать за ним.  
\- Отель? Вау, - тихо говорит Рикки, пока они поднимаются на третий этаж. Их номер – в самом конце коридора, и Гиллему это нравится. В случае чего рядом пожарная лестница, да и остальные постояльцы вряд ли обратят внимание на занятый номер в темном углу.  
Внутри комната оказывается даже лучше, чем Гиллем предполагал изначально: довольно просторная, кровати разделены тумбочкой, над которой висит простенькое бра, даже есть некоторое подобие стола, под которым в тумбочке обнаруживается пустой мини-бар. Он ставит на одну из кроватей сумку и принимается ее разбирать. Тарр же, войдя, принимается исследовать окна и крохотный балкончик, а потом и вовсе стягивает с себя свитер и запирается в ванной. Гиллем игнорирует его, однако тщательно вслушивается в шум воды за тонкой дверью – на всякий случай.  
Тарр вываливается из ванной минут двадцать спустя, закутанный в махровый халат и благоухающий отельным шампунем с лавандой. Гиллем же сидит на краю кровати, которую определил как свою, и листает маленький коричневый блокнот.  
\- Красота-а-а, - тянет Тарр, улыбаясь одними глазами. Гиллем поднимает на него взгляд, стараясь ничего им не выражать.  
\- Романтично так, мистер Гиллем, - хрюкает Рикки, усаживаясь на свою кровать, лицом к начальнику. – Мы, одни в отеле… как-то это двусмысленно, вы не думаете?  
\- Прекрати пороть чушь, Тарр, - отмахивает Гиллем, впрочем, уже подозревая, что так просто не отделаться. Чистого, уютного и благостного без желчи Тарра очень хочется разложить здесь же, прямо поверх жесткого покрывала, чтобы наконец-то перестал отпускать свои шуточки.  
\- А я думал, мистер Гиллем, что вы все-таки воспользуетесь..  
\- Еще одно слово, Тарр, - предупреждает Гиллем, вставая с кровати. Рикки ухмыляется, расставляя ноги шире и откидываясь на локти.  
Он запрокидывает голову, когда Гиллем скребется зубами о его шею, прикусывая опасно близко к яремной вене, и машинально гладит его по спине, когда он развязывает пояс халата. Тарру лениво – он разморенный после нескольких тревожных и почти бессонных дней, его начинает отпускать напряжение состояние постоянной беготни от всех подряд, и Гиллем только способствует. Рикки тихо постанывает, совсем не пошло, как ему кажется, хотя он не слишком хочет анализировать, и Гиллем внимательный, удивительно нежный, толкается медленно, сильно, со вкусом, и на нем все еще надет костюм, мягкая шерсть даже не колется совсем.  
Тарр кончает беззвучно, прикусив губу до крови, чтобы не издать ни звука, первый, и, приходя в себя, он слушает прерывистое дыхание Гиллема, пока тот толкается сильнее и быстрее, и уже не стараясь выдержать какой-то определенный ритм. Это не занимает много времени, и Тарру нравится, как Гиллем падает на него сверху, придавив к кровати, тяжело дыша в шею.  
\- Сколько дней, мистер Гиллем, мы тут будем оставаться? – интересуется Тарр, ленивый до такой степени, что даже не пытается дотянуться за сигаретой.  
\- Мы? Одну ночь, - уточняет Гиллем. – Ты – до конца недели. 


End file.
